starwarstheclonewarscanonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CIS Freed
on Geonosis ]] "Asajj Ventress gets her gear back! After being assaulted by the ruthless Baris Offee, Asajj Ventress gets her lightsabers and helmet back and gets a full pardon for her crimes against the Galactic Republic. Now seeking work Asajj Ventress heads to the Coruscant Prison to free the captive prisoners: Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor, and lastly a very inteligent T-Series Tactical Droid. Section heading Poggle the Lesser is needed on geonosis after a planetwide battle breaks out. Asajj Ventress sees that a bounty of 1 Billion credits is up for whom ever can free the the separatist warlords. After Ventress frees the separatist leaders she transports them to geonosis where the battle is at critical levels. After Count Dooku sees that ventress has helped the leaders get to geonosis he makes amends with her. Ventress decides to rejoin the Confederacy of Independant Systems. Synopsis Cast Appearances ]] ]] Characters *Ahsoka Tano *Count Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Asajj Ventress *Unidentified T-series tactical droid (Coruscant) *Poggle the Lesser *Wat Tambor *Whorm Loathsom *Aut-O *Lott Dod *Nute Gunray *Lok Durd *Mar Tuuk *Nute Gunray *Talzin *Palpatine *Sai Sircu *TX-21 *Yansu Grjak *Ros Lai *Unidentified T-series tactical droid (Naboo) *Anakin Skywalker Organizations and Titles *Confederacy of Independant Systems *Separatist Droid Army Creatures Sentient Species *Dathomirian *Skakoan *Neimoidian *Geonosian *Human *Tugrouta Droid Models *A-DSD Advanced dwarf spider droid *A-series assassin droid *Aqua droid *Assassin probe *OOM Battle droid *OOM AAT driver battle droid *OOM Assault battle droid *OOM Stun Droid *OOM Droid grenadier *OOM Pilot droid *OOM Pilot Battle droid *OOM Command Battle droid *OOM Command battle droid Geonosis *OOM Security Droid *OOM Security Heavy Enforcer *OOM Droid marine *OOM Engineer battle droid *OOM Firefighter droid *OOM Flame battle droid *OOM Bomb droid *OOM I-10 Probe Droid *OOM Plasma battle droid *B1 battle droid *B1 Battle Droid Geonosis *B1-A air battle droid *B1 battle droid sergeant *B1 grapple droid *B1 electrostaff droid *B1 Battle droid assassin *B1 Jungle Battle Droid *B1 Grenadier Droid *B1 Elite Grenader droid *B1 Battle droid general *B1 Elite Assault Droid *B1 Advanced Battle droid *B1 Rocket battle droid *B2 super battle droid *B2 Anti-Air Super Battle Droid *B2-AA Air Assault Super Battle Droid *B2 grapple droid *B2-HA series super battle droid *B2-RP battle droid *B2 Jungle Super Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid General *B2 Assault Super Battle droid *B2 Cold assault battle droid *B2 Heavy Anti-Air Super Battle Droid *B2 Heavy super battle droid *B2 Jump droid *B2 Jetpack Droid *B2 Mortar Super Battle Droid *B2 Ohma-D'un super battle droid *B2 Buzzsaw super battle droid *B2 Chainsaw super battle droid *B2 Advanced super battle droid *B3 Ultra battle droid *B3-A ultra battle droid *BX-series droid commando *C-B3 cortosis battle droid *BL-series Battle Legionnaire *BX-series droid commando *Chameleon droid *Demolition droid *P-series Droideka *W-series Droideka *Q-series Droideka *Sniper droideka *Advanced droideka *Droideka Mark II *DSD1 dwarf spider droid *E4 baron droid *E522 assassin droid *EG droid *IG-series *JK-series *LM-432 crab droid *LR-57 combat droid *NR-N99 Persuader-class tank droid *Super battle droid rocket trooper *Octuptarra combat tri-droid *Octuptarra Magna Virus droid *Octuptarra Magna Tri-droid *OG-9 homing spider droid *Pistoeka sabotage droid *Protodeka *Scavenger droid *Scorpenek annihilator droid *T-Series Tactical droid *T-Series Super Tactical Droid *MR-200 Minesweeper Droid *Jin Hah assassin droid *IG-227 Hailfire-class droid Vehicles and Vessels *Lucrehulk class Droid Control Ship *Providence class carrier destroyer *Munificent class star frigate *Subjugator class heavy cruiser *Recusant class light destroyer *Separatist supply ship *Seperatist cruiser * ]] Events *Return to Geonosis *Third Battle of Geonosis *Raid on the prison *Battle of Ringo Vinda(Flash Back) *First Battle of Earth *Invasion of Earth Locations left B1 Advanced Battle Droid right B2 Super Battle Droid far right B1 Battle Droid]] *Coruscant *Geonosis *Ringo Vinda *Earth Miscellanea This episode was a very speacial as it also focused on the death of Whrom Lothsam. The episode was 2.5 Hours.